


Just One of the Crowd

by GoldenS0422



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Protective Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: After an engine failure causes Anakin to retire from the one race he's about to win, Anakin retreats to the grandstands in a desperate attempt to find comfort. Luckily, he's about to find it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Just One of the Crowd

**_Lap 1/52_ **

_“Skywalker gets a flyer, and he’s already ahead of Lewis Hamilton before Turn 1! Anakin Skywalker jumps into the lead of the British GP!”_

**_Lap 4/52_ **

_“Hamilton’s gonna try and pass him here, and- OH! Skywalker covers him off!”_

_“Brilliant defensive driving by the young man, he’s holding off the 5-time World Champion!”_

**_Lap 15/52_ **

_“Both Anakin and Lewis are heading into the pits here, so it’s all down to Anakin’s pit crew to get him out ahead of the Mercedes driver.”_

_…_

_“And, Skywalker gets out ahead of Hamilton!”_

_“His pit crew not showing any signs of letting down today.”_

**_Lap 36/52_ **

_“Hamilton is gonna try and shape up a move here after Skywalker’s had a bad run.”_

_“Hamilton gets ahead of Skywalke- no, wait, he’s coming back at him!”_

_“And, Skywalker gets back into the lead!”_

**_Lap 45/52_ **

_“OH! There’s a smoke coming from the back of Skywalker’s car! Could this be a retirement!? WILL HE RETIRE!?”_

_…_

_“SKYWALKER’S PULLING OFF TO THE SIDE OF THE TRACK! HIS ENGINE’S GIVEN UP, AND LEWIS HAMILTON TAKES OVER THE LEAD OF THE BRITISH GRAND PRIX!”_

…

_Why? Why? Why now? WHY!?_ Anakin hit his steering wheel in frustration before lifting up his visor to place his hands in his helmet to get rid of the tears that fell from his eyes. The marshals ran up to his car to extinguish the flames that came from the back of his failing engine. He could vaguely hear the clapping from the crowd, wondering if they were celebrating his retirement or showing respect for his efforts.

Anakin threw his steering wheel out of the car before hastily jumping out of it. He walked over to the marshal post, keeping his head down as if that would hide his frustration and disappointment. He still kept crying and even began sniffling as well. He eventually walked up to the grandstands. He didn’t know if it was allowed, but the marshals weren’t stopping him.

There was an empty chair by the grandstands, so he sat on it. The crowd began all huddling up on him, but he did a great job of ignoring them, _most_ of them. He couldn’t keep his attention off of this girl who sat next to him on his left. He looked at her for a bit, not caring whatsoever about the fact that she could see his eyes as the visor was up.

He didn’t like acting weak towards random people, which was why he didn’t cry as much as others would, but she didn’t seem like any random person. Unlike other people who were clapping and cheering for him to respect his efforts, she looked at him straight in the eyes; her beautiful face contrasted with the fact that she was sharing the pain with him. This woman didn’t seem like she was just one of the crowd as she very much stood out from the rest.

Anakin felt safe with her, and he let the tears flow freely now, no attempt to hold it back. With that, he took off his helmet and balaclava. All of it just began flowing out of his eyes as they kept their eyes locked onto each other. The woman then began wiping away his tears with her compassionate gaze still locked onto his sorrowful eyes, though occasionally breaking off to wipe away tears.

As Anakin’s tears kept flowing, he leaned onto the woman’s shoulders. He sniffled every so often as he kept crying. The woman then shoulder-hugged him and rubbed his arm as he cried. When Anakin leaned in on her, the woman quickly kissed the back of his head. At this point, he didn’t care what it would do to his reputation as Anakin really just wanted comfort.

To the common person, losing a race may not seem like much, but to a F1 driver, the pain was almost unbearable knowing they’ve worked so hard to win a race that they risk their lives for only to lose because their equipment gave up on them.

“I-I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“For ruining the race for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you came here to enjoy a race, not to help comfort a crying person.”

“Shh…it’s okay. You didn’t waste my time. I could tell you needed comfort, so I gave it to you.”

“B-but, the whole internet’s gonna speak about this… and you might regret this.”

“I _won’t_ regret making you feel better, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Just let it all go now.”

…

Anakin was preparing to leave the paddock and perhaps catch dinner or maybe just a drink. He finished talking to some of his crew before walking off. Of course, that was until the woman that comforted him earlier caught his attention. She was walking alone and almost seemed lost, so Anakin decided to approach her. After all, he did forget to thank her.

“Hey,” Anakin grabbed her attention.

“Hey,” she said rather shyly.

“I just want to say t-thank you for what you did earlier. I-I mean, I didn’t know I could hold that much tears, l-let alone feel safe enough to cry that much,” he stuttered. She gave him a soft smile now.

“No problem.”

It was only now that Anakin realized the young woman was actually quite attractive. He already liked her for what she did, but now, he began liking her for her looks as well. It seems as though he was just too caught up in the moment earlier to realize. Regardless, she seemed alone, and it really wouldn’t hurt for him to at least try to invite her to talk for a bit.

Sure, Anakin hadn’t really considered a relationship, but this would probably just be a one-off occasion. It would just be a small chat with a few drinks, nothing too much. He doesn’t even know her name yet, so it’s not like a small chat would lead to something.

“Hey, u-uh,” Anakin stuttered again, losing confidence as his cheeks turned red.

“Yes?”, her cheeks may as well be turning a bit reddish as well.

“I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to h-have a chat over a few drinks. You know, hang out,” he rubbed the back of his head shyly. The woman smiled.

“I’d love to.”

“I’m Anakin, by the way, Anakin Skywalker,” he began regaining confidence.

“I know. You’re a driver, anyway,” she replied. Anakin felt foolish.

“Right…”

“I’m Padmé, Padmé Amidala,” she introduced herself to Anakin.

“So, uh, t-there’s a bar not too far from here, that is if you don't mind drinking.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” she replied.

____________________

**_THREE YEARS LATER_ **

“Oh, Ani, they’re kicking again,” Padmé placed a hand on her stomach before Anakin did as well.

“Twins, still hard to believe,” Anakin said.

“I know, but it’s not nearly as unbelievable as how we met,” she replied with a smirk.

“The engine failure really was a blessing in disguise. If it weren’t for it blowing up, I never would’ve met you, love. A hundred wins will never equal to you because you’re unlike any other win,” Padmé jokingly raised an eyebrow.

“So, I’m just a trophy wife?”, Anakin chuckled.

“No, I could think of a million different reasons to love you,” he whispered, and Padmé’s let out a genuine smile.

“Good, because there’s no way you’re backing out of this one,” she reminded.

“I think you’re _really_ overestimating the possibility of me backing out of fatherhood.”

“Exactly _how_ much is it anyway?”

“Er, 0%?”, Padmé smiled before leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I love you, sweetie. You know I’d never back out of this, right?”, Anakin kissed her on the back of her head, and Padmé raised an eyebrow.

“You know we were just joking around, right?”, Anakin giggled.

“Of course, I know. I just wanted to slide in a small sweet note,” Padmé playfully hit his lap.

“I love you, too, Ani.”


End file.
